More Than Professor
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: AU to epilogue. Hermione becomes Professor of Transfiguration. Her friendship with Minerva becomes very strong and even more... Now rated R Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Dedicate to dear Maggie Smith

Примечание

Я написала фан-фикшен «Больше, чем профессор» (aka «More Than Professor») в июне-июле 2009 года и разместила на другом сайте 28 декабря 2009 года (ровно два года назад к 75-му дню рождения Мэгги Смит).

Идея этого фан-фикшена возникла благодаря очень короткому продолжению «Гарри Поттера», которое я написала на детский магловский конкурс 22 июня 2008 года (это была моя первая проза). Этот отрывок назывался «Гарри Поттер и прОклятая должность».

Отличия от первого варианта: 97% сюжета написано по-другому, размер - фан-фикшен будет больше раза в три (надеюсь :)), рейтинг изменился с PG на PG-13, время действия - раньше на десять лет (2009 год). Но (!) это по-прежнему фемслэш.

XXX

Глава 1 «Баст».

В советской магловской передаче «Кабачок «13 стульев»» пан Профессор сказал Пани Монике: «Мы любим тебя такой, какая ты есть». То же самое можно сказать и о Минерве МакГонагалл.

Как сказал магловский философ Гегель, «сова Минервы вылетает в сумерки».

Так же было и со мной.

Я сидела у себя в комнате и читала книгу. Это был один из старых учебников по обожаемой мной Трансфигурации.

Я оторвалась от учебника и посмотрела в окно.

То, что я увидела, было мне очень дорого.

К окну летела все быстрее и быстрее, едва видимая в сгущавшихся сумерках, прекрасная сова.

Когда сова была ближе, я поняла, кто она. Её хозяйкой была Минерва МакГонагалл.

Минерва... Как же давно я не видела эти удивительные синие глаза...

Профессор Минерва МакГонагалл - бывший декан нашего факультета, а ныне - директор Хогвартса.

Минерва для меня всегда была больше, чем профессор. Я очень любила эту прекрасную, смелую и удивительную женщину.

Я поскорее открыла окно и впустила птицу. Сову звали Баст. Затем я отвязала от её лапы конверт и разорвала его быстрым движением. Я достала оттуда кусок пергамента.

Я не могла даже подумать о том, что это письмо вскоре сильно изменит мою жизнь.

Письмо было таким же, как много лет назад - летом 1991 года, когда мне было почти двенадцать лет. Правда, в конверте не было билета на Хогвартс-экспресс, который был в письме перед поступлением в Хогвартс.

Когда я прочитала письмо, я стала мечтать о том, что билет на поезд мне даже не понадобится.

В письме сообщалось, что мне предложена должность преподавателя Трансфигурации. Также было сказано, что Гарри приглашён в Хогвартс в качестве преподавателя ЗОТИ.

Внизу стояла подпись Минервы и слова: «Гермиона, ответь на письмо как можно скорее».

Гермиона... От волнения я не сразу поняла, что случилось. Вскоре я осознала то, что прочитала. В мыслях сразу же появились заманчивые картины.

Больше всего на свете я хотела оказаться в объятиях моей любимой Минервы МакГонагалл.

Когда я осознала, что всё написанное - правда, я сразу же взяла перо и чернильницу и на том же пергаменте написала: «Большое спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл (хотя я хотела написать «любимая Минерва» или, как минимум, «Минерва МакГонагалл»), я согласна».

После этого я убрала пергамент в конверт. Когда конверт был привязан к лапе Баст, она улетела, чтобы Минерва узнала о моём согласии.

XXX

Я всегда знала, что Гарри лучший по ЗОТИ. Но представить, что он будет кандидатом на прОклятую должность, я бы не смогла никогда.

XXX

У меня был отпуск, а родители были на работе. Поэтому, когда я проснулась, дома никого не было.

Мне снилось, что кто-то звонит в дверь. Я хотела подойти к двери и узнать, кто это, но... проснулась.

_Когда я проснулась, кто-то продолжал звонить в дверь..._

«Значит, это был не сон». - Подумала я.

Я накинула на себя халат и подошла к двери.

Тот, кто стоял за дверью, услышал мои шаги, потому что услышала голос самого дорогого человека на свете: «Гермиона, это я».

Я открыла дверь и замерла в нерешительности.

Минерва посмотрела на меня и я поняла - конец. _Я просто не могла оторвать взгляд от обожаемой ведьмы._

Минерва зашла в дом и закрыла дверь.

- Как мы давно не виделись!

- Минерва... - восхищённо произнесла я, не думая о последствиях.

- Мы живём один раз. Конечно, волшебники живут дольше маглов...

Почти сразу, очень плохо соображая, я сказала: «Багира...»

Минерва улыбнулась и кивнула головой.

- Подойди ко мне, Маленький Лягушонок.

Почти сразу я оказалась в объятиях великолепной ведьмы.

- Багира, я... - я не договорила.

- Я люблю тебя, - с этими словами мисс МакГонагалл прижалась губами к моим губам.

Об этом я не могла даже и мечтать. Почти сразу я поняла, что произошло. Я ответила на поцелуй, желая, чтобы он был как можно дольше. Это была любовь, смешанная с желанием. Желание, о котором говорила мисс Джи в магловском фильме «Cracks» («Трещины») - ничто по сравнению с тем, что было между нами.

- Минерва, я всегда любила тебя, - сказала я, когда мы оторвались друг от друга. - Пойдём в комнату.

Я взяла мисс МакГонагалл за руку и повела в свою комнату.

- Что ты скажешь? - Минерва снова посмотрела на меня. Я, как и в первый раз, не смогла оторвать взгляд. Думаю, мисс МакГонагалл не понимала, что я чувствовала. Я не должна так смотреть, это не прилично. Минерва, в конце концов, не нарисована на магловской картине.

Слуг дьявола называли «Death Eaters» («Пожиратели Смерти»). Следовательно, меня можно назвать «Eater by Look» («Пожиратель взглядом»). Самое возмутительное, что я была Eater by Look _только_ по отношению к величайшей ведьме нашего времени.

Мисс МакГонагалл встала с кровати и подошла ко мне.

- Давай снова. Подойди ко мне, Маленький Лягушонок.

Я подошла к ведьме.

- Я здесь, Багира, как ты просила.

Минерва обняла меня и прижала к себе.

- Ты - Багира из магловского «Маугли». Я поняла это почти сразу, как узнала, что ты - анимаг. Когда я впервые прочитала «Маугли», я влюбилась в Багиру. Нет, не так. Это произошло, когда я _читала_ «Маугли». Я представляла, как пантера ложится на ветке дерева. Это было _настолько_... А потом - ты. Багира - плод воображения одного магла, а ты - реальный человек, которого я видела все шесть учебных лет и потом, в день битвы. Я понимала - насколько бы ты не была близко, возможность наших отношений та же, что с Багирой. И от этого становилось только хуже. Я мечтала о тебе почти две трети своей жизни. В сентябре будет восемнадцать лет. Я - оптимистический пессимист, но, в данном случае это не важно.

- Я тоже, Гермиона.

Я отошла на некоторое расстояние и посмотрела на ведьму.

- Минерва, тебя кто-нибудь сегодня видел?

- Так... Да, несколько человек, а что?

- С ними всё в порядке?

- А что я могла с ними сделать?

- Не ты, а твой вид. Вернее, ты в магловской одежде. Знала бы ты, как прекрасно выглядишь. Хорошо, что до этого я знала тебя только, как ведьму.

- А кто я теперь? - поинтересовалась Минерва.

- Ты - прекрасная магловская женщина. И, красавица, тебе не больше сорока лет.

- Тогда тебе - десять.

- Я серьёзно.

- Ладно, пятнадцать, это - правда.

XXX

Happy birthday, dearest Maggie Natalie Smith! We love you!


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2 «Два трансфигуратора».

- Сейчас я тебе кое-что покажу. Ведьма достала из сумки колдографию и протянула мне.

- Минерва... откуда? Я не... это не моя колдография. Но... Что ты сделала?

- Ничего, Это - я. Мне был двадцать один год.

- Я - Минерва МакГонагалл?

- Да, хотя есть одно «но».

- Синие глаза. - Я вздохнула.

- Но на колдографии этого не видно! - Подбодрила мисс МакГонагалл.

- О чём только я не мечтала за эти годы.

- И что из этого осуществилось?

- Одно - да, второе - нет. О третьем я даже не мечтало, но это уже _было_ и будет потом очень много раз.

- Что ещё не осуществилось.

- Если ты хочешь, то это случится. Не важно, скажу я, что это или нет.

- Правильно, вечером, _поздним вечером_, мы поговорим об этом у нас дома.

- У... нас? - еле выговорила я. - Что это значит?

- Ну... У профессора МакГонагалл должна быть часть жизни, когда она может отдохнуть в компании одной замечательной ведьмы. Разве она не имеет права жить со своей любимой женщиной?

- Она имеет.

- Что я сказала первого сентября 1991 года перед тем, как ты села на табурет и надела Распределяющую шляпу?

- «Грэйнджер Гермиона».

- Я не могу сказать эти слова. Прости, Гермиона. Ты слишком... Нет... Давай представим, что мы на уроке, а я проверяю наличие студентов. Итак... В общем, мы дошли до буквы М и я продолжаю: «МакГонагалл Гермиона».

«Я? Но...» Здесь, профессор МакГонагалл.

- Кажется, ты хочешь что-то сказать, - поняла ведьма.

- Очень хочу. Я должна сказать это. Минерва, не ругай меня. Минерва МакГонагалл - моя мама Львица. Мама... Мама!..

- Замечательно. Тогда я - еврейская мама. Минимум.

- У меня было еврейское счастье.

- И как долго это было?

- С двенадцати лет.

- Почти восемнадцать лет! Ну, ничего. Всё позади. Мне _очень_ жаль. Но сегодня осуществится твоя мечта.

- А ты точно знаешь, что это - то, что я хочу?

- Знаю, потому, что _ты_ от _такого_ не откажешься.

XXX

- Что мы скажем родителям? - спросила я у Минервы после очередного долгого поцелуя.

- Ну, например, я должна помочь тебе подготовится к учебному году. Если говорить честно, то трёх дней нам вполне хватит. Но, подумай, какой это замечательный предлог.

- Дорогая, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя прямо сейчас повалила на кровать? Здесь, в Англии? Или... ладно, что со мной не так по отношению к тому, что было после войны?

- Ты спрашиваешь _у меня_? Думаешь, я не знаю? Ты - анимаг, Гермиона МакГонагалл. Зарегистрированный анимаг. Плюс - твой Патронус - кошка, как у меня.

- Откуда ты знаешь про Патронуса?

- Я всегда знала, что ты не равнодушна к своей Гриффиндорский маме. Я никак не могла понять, почему у лучшей студентки Хогвартса редко получается создать Патронуса. Однажды я вспомнила, как ты посмотрела на меня на шестом курсе во время одного из уроков. Я подумала, что мне тогда показалось.

- Нет, тебе ничего не показалось. Я слишком сильно любила тебя. Когда я начинала думать о том, что скоро не буду видеть тебя, слёзы подступали к глазам.

- Когда я узнала, что ты с Гарри и Роном покинула школу, я не смогла сдержать слёзы. И когда ложилась спать, тоже. Если бы я знала, что твои чувства _настолько_ сильны, то мне было бы ещё труднее перенести разлуку.

- Но тогда бы ты взяла меня к себе сразу после войны.

- Конечно, Гермиона. Если бы я только знала... И я бы поцеловала свою любимую в день победы.

- А если бы я знала о твоих чувствах, то я бы не позволила нам расстаться. Я даже представить себе не могла, что великая Минерва МакГонагалл любит какую-то старосту Гриффиндора.

- Не смей так говорить! За всё время моей работы у меня никогда не было такого студента, как ты. И никогда не будет. Очень умная, бесстрашная, красивая...

- Ты говоришь о себе?

- О тебе, любимая.

- Значит, я похожа на тебя.

- Правильно. Кстати, в новом учебном году Трансфигурацию будет вести профессор МакГонагалл.

- Кто? - удивилась я.

- Что могло измениться со вчерашнего вечера? Ничего.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3 «Профессор МакГонагалл».

Когда родители пришли домой, они не могли поверить, что прекрасная женщина - бывший профессор их дочери. Они знали, что я была лучшая студентка и очень люблю Трансфигурацию. Но они были удивлены не меньше меня тем, что я буду преподавателем.

Предложение Минервы было принято сразу без малейшего сомнения.

Прежде, чем мы с Минервой вышли из дома, родители сказали: «Будь счастлива».

Ни один человек, кроме нас двоих, никогда не узнает, насколько сильно я влюбилась в величайшую ведьму Минерву первого сентября 1991 года. Может быть, когда-нибудь... Почти восемнадцать лет назад.

Почему никто из студентов за всё время работы Минервы в Хогвартсе не влюбился в неё? Ну, может, один или два. Да и то не настолько, чтобы через много лет после окончания школы плакать от невозможности быть с Ней.

XXX

Мы аппарировали к прекрасному белоснежному двухэтажному дому.

Первое, что я подумала - «Теперь этот дом и мой тоже»? Великий Мерлин, за что мне такое счастье - жить на летних каникулах в шикарном доме с обожаемой ведьмой?

Вскоре мы пошли ужинать.

- Ну, как ужин?

- Твою еду самому Мерлину можно было бы подавать, если бы он был жив. Кто так научил тебя готовить? Может, мама Маргарет?

- Откуда ты знаешь? - очень удивилась Минерва.

- Начнём с того, что я не сказала про папу, патолога из больницы святого Мунго, _Минерва Маргарет МакГонагалл_.

- Я тоже кое-что не сказала, _Гермиона Джин МакГонагалл_. Хотя бы то, что очень скоро твоё желание исполнится.

- Ты говорила, что это будет поздно вечером. Может быть, это «поздно вечером» наступит прямо сейчас?

- Если ты хочешь... - Минерва сказала то, что я ждала целый день. - Гермиона, пойдём в кровать.

- Огромное спасибо, любимая. - С этими словами я поцеловала ведьму в губы. Это было нечто большее, чем то, что было в Англии. _Мы были дома. Вдвоём._

Мисс МакГонагалл прекратила поцелуй, чтобы сказать: «Наверху продолжим. И не только...»

- Ещё? Не много ли для одного дня?

- Не «много», а мало. Да, кстати. Ты скажешь, что выяснилось, что я - твоя дальняя родственница. Можешь показать фотографию. У меня почему-то их много.

- Кому мне об этом сказать?

- Минимум, Хагриду и Поттеру. Другим профессорам я сама скажу. Пойдём в кровать.

Минерва всегда была для меня больше, чем профессор. Намного больше, чем просто декан. Одна из всех преподавателей.

- Two female McGonagall in one bed (Две МакГонагалл в одной спальне), - сказала я, когда мы поднимались наверх.

- Тебе нравится?

- Это - самое прекрасное из всего, что случилось и случится со мной.

Наконец, мы лежали в кровати.

- Гермиона, чего у нас нет?

- У нас есть всё и даже больше.

- Хорошо, скажу правильнее. _Кого_ нет у нас дома?

- Домового эльфа.

- Да, я знаю, что ты на четвёртом курсе основала Г.А.В.Н.Э. Я тоже основала похожую организацию в защиту домовых эльфов на шестом курсе. В этом доме _никогда_ не было домового эльфа. Спасибо маме.

- А... Маргарет МакГонагалл, которая работала секретарём в Министерстве Магии. - Потом я подумала и добавила: «Амата, какие планы на завтра?»

- Ты и об этом знаешь? Откуда тебе это известно?

- Да, ладно, я же ещё не сказала, что рыцаря сыграл Алан Кросс, который старше тебя на два с половиной года. Ты сыграла в спектакле, который поставила ВАДИ и он плохо закончился для зрителей?

- Ага, Сильванус Кеттлберн превратил огневицу в змею. Потом ужас, что было.

- Угу. Я читала об этом в «Пророке» того времени.

- Бабушка мне сказала, что с таким лицом играть нельзя.

- Может, у неё были проблемы со зрением? Или она сошла с ума? Ты - первая красавица школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс за много-много лет. Да и волшебного мира тоже. Хотя... я и среди маглов не встречала настолько красивого человека. Ну, за исключением Её.

- Миссис Смит. Женщина с большой буквы. К тому же, она частично наша.

- И на сколько процентов Мэгги ведьма?

- Примерно на треть.

- Что родители пожелали мне перед уходом?

- Ты намекаешь на то, чтобы я оправдала твои ожидания?

- В _данный момент_, я хочу услышать ответ на вопрос.

- Будь счастлива.

- Родители не скоро узнают, что их слова _настолько_ подходят к нашим отношениям. А больше всего меня радует то, что...

- ... я могу поцеловать мисс МакГонагалл. Гермиона МакГонагалл, ничего не бывает случайно.

- Колдография? - спросила я.

- Да, дорогая. Если бы мы могли посмотреть на родословные твоих родителей и мою, а потом сравнить...

- Минерва, я кое-что вспомнила. У тебя нет предка Алистера Смита?

В этот момент ведьма заплакала.

- Мина, что случилось? - сразу же спросила я.

- Иногда люди плачут от счастья. Алистер Смит - мой прадедушка. У Алистера было две дочери. Старшая, Маргарет поступила в Хогвартс, а младшая, Хелен оказалась неспособной колдовать. Хелен - сквиб. Твоя мама и, следовательно, ты потомок Хелен. Ничего не бывает случайно. Я тебе только что об этом говорила.

- Когда закончится новый учебный год, я хочу, чтобы мы снова жили вместе.

- Я тебя больше никуда не отпущу.

- Мы с тобой одной крови, ты и я, как говорили в джунглях, где жил Маугли, то есть Натхи.

- В джунглях говорили про одинаковых или похожих животных, например, собака должна пролаять эти слова другой собаке. А у нас иначе. Мы _действительно_ одной крови. Ты и я - две мисс МакГонагалл.

- Это - чудесные слова. Я уверена, что после учебного года родители поймут, что между нами что-то есть. Я не имею в виду одну кровать или даже только поцелуи. Просто родители подумают, что не видели дочь целый год, и она захочет их увидеть. Ну, на пару дней я бы к ним съездила. Естественно, с тобой.

- Я не смогу... Я должна буду спать отдельно.

- Не мечтай об этом.

- Мечтать? Я не могу без тебя. Мы нужны друг другу.

- Объясняю. Ты видела, что в моей комнате стоит ещё одна кровать. Родители _никогда_ не заходят во мне в комнату, пока я не проснусь. Поэтому...

- Две МакГонагалл в одной кровати тоже!

- Конечно, я бы хотела, чтобы родители знали немного из того, что между нами. Совсем немного.

- Я тоже хочу.

- Я хочу этого по другой причине. Я хочу, чтобы они удостоверились в том, что у них никогда не будет зятя.

- _Ты и мужчина?_ Твои родители вообще тебя не знают?

- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Я им говорила, что меня не волнуют лица мужского пола. Мама: «Кругом столько парней». Папа: «Когда-то же ты вступишь в брак». В общем, я говорила маме: «Меня это не волнует», а папе - «Это никогда не случится». Мне так хотелось сказать отцу: «Может быть... Но не с парнем, а с _женщиной_».

- О, Мерлин... - Минерва сразу всё поняла.

- Я никогда не могла думать о ком-то, кроме тебя. Мне больше никто так не нужен, как ты. Кроме тебя - только родители, да и то совсем чуть-чуть. Просто я их люблю, особенно маму.

- Маму... Любительница женского пола. Да... Тебе необходимо немного рассказать о нас. Иначе они не отстанут.

- А про, так сказать, мою ориентацию, им знать не надо. Потому, что у обоих родителей родственники соблюдают негласное правило: «Только джен и гет. Мысли о слэше/фемслэше запрещены». А какое наше негласное правило?

- То, что ты сказала, пока мы шли сюда. Две МакГонагалл в одной спальне.

После этого Минерва поцеловала меня прямо в губы.

Я не ожидала этого, но почти сразу ответила на этот волшебный поцелуй.

Желание становилось сильнее у нас обеих. Желание чего? Желание прожить вместе всю жизнь и делать друг друга счастливыми.

Поцелуй был настолько приятным, что я не хотела его прекращать...

XXX

Мы сказали «Спокойной ночи» и заснули в объятиях друг друга.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4 «Ich liebe dich or Mo ghoal ort».

Название переводится как «Я люблю тебя» на немецком и гэльском языке. За гэльский вариант большое спасибо tigertales.

РЕЙТИНГ ИЗМЕНЁН с T (PG-13) на M (R).

Когда я проснулась, я увидела рядом с собой самую дорогую женщину.

«О, Мерлин, Минерва...» - подумала я.

Вскоре Минерва проснулась.

- С добрым утром, любимая.

- С добрым утром, красавица, - ответила я.

Я кое о чём подумала и стала хихикать.

- Представляю, что думают о нас мои родители.

После моих слов ведьма тоже стала смеяться.

- Наверно, они думают примерно так: «Гермиона и профессор МакГонагалл...» Максимум, в одной спальне. Хотя, не уверена, что они подумают про одну спальню, - сказала мисс МакГонагалл.

- В реальность «Две МакГонагалл...» они поверят только в том случае, если при них ты меня обнимешь. Я хочу, чтобы они поняли, что я взаимно люблю Минерву. _Минерву_, а не профессора МакГонагалл.

- Гермиона, что ты представляла в одиннадцать лет, когда думала о будущем? Я имею в виду, когда ты уже получила моё письмо.

- Я думала о том, что у меня будет какая-нибудь ведьминская профессия. Немного позже, первого сентября, я впервые увидела женщину, которая вчера легла со мной в свою кровать. Я влюбилась в тебя первого сентября 1991 года. Больше всего, я хотела быть к тебе как можно ближе.

Минерва обняла меня и сказала: «Твоя мечта осуществилась. Я тоже хотела этого».

- Когда я прочитала твоё письмо, которое принесла Баст, я стала мечтать о том, что будет между нами.

- И о чём ты думала?

- То, что произошло, лучше любых мыслей. Я же не знала, что ты влюбилась в меня Мерлин знает сколько лет назад. Если представить себе, что ты - это бог, который якобы существует и живёт в раю, то ты взяла меня к себе в рай. Ты - мой идол, Минерва МакГонагалл. Ich liebe dich, Минерва.

- I love you тоже. А почему по-немецки?

- Я вспомнила один замечательный фильм, где девочка взаимно влюбилась в учительницу.

- «Mädchen in Uniform», да? («Девушки в униформе») - спросила Минерва и улыбнулась.

- Да... Но откуда ты знаешь?

- Между прочим, я его ещё не видела.

- Ты многое потеряла.

- Не уверена. Я сама взаимно влюбилась в студентку. Happy end, никакой драмы.

- Там открытый финал, поэтому happy end вполне может быть. Откуда ты узнала про этот фильм?

- От Арабеллы Фигг. Однажды, я взяла у Ары телепрограмму и там было написано об этом фильме. Но посмотреть мне его так и не удалось.

- А ты бы хотела? - я хитро посмотрела на ведьму.

- А там было что-то большее, чем ученица/учительница? - спросила мисс МакГонагалл.

- Если я расскажу сюжет или, минимум, отвечу на твой вопрос, то тебе будет не очень интересно смотреть фильм. Если ты когда-нибудь его увидишь.

- А это когда-нибудь будет? - с нетерпением спросила Минерва.

- Надо сдерживать свои желания или показать свои чувства к любимой с помощью тактильного контакта.

- Причём тут тактильный контакт?

- Оплата вперёд.

- За что платить? - поинтересовалась ведьма.

- Не будь такой нетерпеливой, Мина. Скоро ты всё узнаешь.

- Договорились.

- Ладно, я немного заплачу за тебя...

- И не мечтай. Я знаю, _как_ заплатить.

Последняя фраза Минервы была сказана с таким желанием, что...

Мисс МакГонагалл поцеловала меня в губы.

В тот момент я хотела, чтобы поцелуй был как можно дольше.

Внезапно, ведьма отстранилась.

- Не надо, пожалуйста...

- Потом я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Но сейчас, извини. Я должна заплатить, прежде, чем что-то получу.

- Скоро ты узнаешь, что значит это «что-то».

Минерва коснулась рукой моей шеи. После этого она стала опускать руку ниже. Ведьма нарочно прикасалась ко мне очень нежно. Я просто не могла сдержать стоны.

- Aww... Мина... Снова...

Мисс МакГонагалл стала гладить меня двумя руками, чтобы возбуждение было ещё сильнее.

Минерва гладила самые чувствительные места. Медленно, нежно...

«Оплата должна быть большой», - вероятно, думала ведьма.

Минерва подняла руки для того, чтобы переместить их чуть ниже.

- Теперь... моя очередь... - еле произнесла я.

- Немного позже. Я ещё не закончила.

В это время мисс МакГонагалл подняла мою ночную рубашку и положила руки мне на живот. В следующий миг Минерва стала его гладить.

Прикосновения ведьмы сопровождались моими стонами.

Прежде, чем мисс МакГонагалл подняла мою ночную рубашку, я подумала: «Что я буду чувствовать, если Минерва будет так же касаться моего голого тела?» Да, тогда Мина касалась меня через одежду и я _так_ на это реагировала.

Минерва гладила каждый участок моего тела.

Ради неизвестно чего ведьма делала _такое_. А что бы Минерва сделала, если бы знала, за что платит? Что? Ничего больше. Ведь следующее - так сказать «спустить трусы», что для нас равносильно Круцио. Хотя, кое-что ещё всё-таки было...

В обычное время я могла подумать о многом. Но только не тогда, когда мисс МакГонагалл... aww... слишком нежно прикасается к моему телу. Просто поту, что я почти всё время произношу нечленораздельные звуки.

- Как оплата? Это ещё не всё. - В тот момент ведьма дотронулась до моей груди.

- Ми...на, что... ты... делаешь?

- Плачу за будущее удовольствие. Тебе это нравится, не так ли?

- Если бы ты сомневалась... aww... Мина... то ты бы это... не делала.

- Может я решила узнать, насколько _это_чувствительное место? – спросила Минерва, не переставая гладить.

- Ты заранее знала... aww... о моей реакции.

- Да. Но это ничего не меняет. Я хотела увидеть и услышать, как ты отреагируешь.

- Мисс МакГонагалл опустила мою ночную рубашку и улыбнулась.

- Теперь... моя очередь... Мина.

- Хорошо, Гера, только скажи, за что я заплатила.

- «Mädchen in Uniform», да? («Девушки в униформе»), совсем скоро. Здесь, у нас дома.

- Это... правда?

- Честное слово настоящего Гриффиндорца.

- Но как?

- Это сложно объяснить (я даже не пыталась рассказать, что такое ноутбук). Скоро ты всё узнаешь. А теперь, пожалуйста...

Минерва _хотела_ этого. Желание – вот что я увидела, когда посмотрела на ведьму.

- Mo ghoal ort (гэльский яз. - я люблю тебя), - произнесла я самые важные слова.

- Mo ghoal ort, dearest bhean (англ. и гэл. яз. - самая дорогая женщина).

- Thou art my dearest bhean too. (Ты тоже моя самая дорогая женщина). Кстати, в фильме нет ни одного лица мужского пола.

- Это замечательно!

- Согласна.

Почти сразу я прижалась губами к губам мисс МакГонагалл. Минерва сразу ответила на поцелуй.

Я не могла думать ни о чём. Единственное, что я могла и хотела - это отвечать на чудесные прикосновения губ ведьмы.

Если бы я могла, то я бы застонала от возбуждения.

В последний раз, когда Минерва меня поцеловала, она нарочно довела меня до полного возбуждения, а потом прекратила поцелуй. Я этого делать не собиралась.

- Гермиона, это было замечательно... - выдохнула мисс МакГонагалл.

- Это только начало.

- Ещё? - с надеждой спросила ведьма.

- Не думай, что только ты можешь меня гладить.

- Кто-то ещё?

- Конечно нет! Я имею в виду, что я могу прикасаться к тебе и ты будешь чувствовать то же, что и я, когда ты дотронулась до меня.

Я знала, что у меня получится.

Я дотронулась рукой до шеи Минервы. Я стала медленно опускать руку ниже, гладя каждый сантиметр прекрасной ведьмы. В самых чувствительных местах я проводил медленно, дольше, чтобы усилить ощущения.

Мисс МакГонагалл даже не пыталась сдержать стоны.

- Гера... aww... ещё...

- Это было интересно. Минерва хотела этого.

Вскоре я приподняла ночную рубашку ведьмы.

- А теперь кое-что ещё, дорогая, - прошептала я и посмотрела на мисс МакГонагалл.

Когда я гладила Минерву через одежду, я начала делать это одной рукой, но вскоре к ней присоединилась вторая, чтобы ощущения были сильнее. Намного сильнее.

- Пожалуйста, Гера... Я тоже хочу этого...

- Тоже? Хорошо, сейчас ты узнаешь, что значит «тоже».

Я положила руки на бёдра Минервы и стала их гладить. Потом я переместила руки на живот любимой.

Минерва также не сдерживала свои эмоции. Но ей было ещё сложнее. Мисс МакГонагалл была слишком счастлива. Она не могла сказать «стоп». Мы обе наслаждались происходящим.

Когда я дотронулась до живота Мины, то еле сдержала стон.

«Что же тогда чувствует Минерва?»

- Aww... Больше...

- Да? Тогда...

Я стала гладить живот обожаемой ведьмы. Я была счастлива, что Минерва смогла почувствовать то же, что и я.

Я стала продвигаться выше, не забывая гладить каждый сантиметр кожи.

- Кажется, это всё, - соврала я. Через несколько мгновений я положила руки на грудь Минервы. Мисс МакГонагалл не ожидала, что я это сделаю и громко застонала от прикосновений моих рук.

- Тебе нравится... - удовлетворённо сказала я. В это время я стала гладить грудь любимой.

Я не смогла сдержаться. Я поняла, что мы одновременно застонали.

Я наслаждалась происходящим. Минерва реагировала на это очень...

- О, Мерлин. Гера... Это ааа... чудесно...

- «Дааа... Замечательная реакция».

Я прекратила свои чудесные действия, но руки не убрала. Почти сразу я поцеловала мисс МакГонагалл в губы.

Ведьма снова не ожидала этого, но она ответила на поцелуй так, что я наслаждалась происходящим. Не я одна.

- Гермиона, это чудо...

- Могу когда-нибудь повторить, - сказала я и опустила ночную рубашку мисс МакГонагалл.

- Я _тоже_. - Минерва вспомнила мою реакцию на её прикосновения и усмехнулась.

Я поняла, о чём думает ведьма.

- Ты тоже очень сильно реагировала на то, что я делала. Может быть, это будет более...

Что? - с возбуждением спросила мисс МакГонагалл.

- Я ещё не решила, но ты будешь довольна, - честно ответила я.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5 «Mädchen in Uniform».

- Подожди, я скоро приду, - сказала я и вылезла из кровати.

- Гера, ты куда? - спросила ведьма.

- Я кое-что принесу через несколько минут. Ты будешь очень довольна.

- Надеюсь на это.

Прошло около пяти минут и я уже вернулась в спальню.

- Что ты принесла? - с нетерпением спросила ведьма.

- Я принесла одну магловскую вещь, благодаря которой ты получишь то, за что недавно заплатила.

- Фильм? Прямо сейчас?

- Да, через несколько минут, - ответила я и поставила ноутбук на стол.

- Что это? - поинтересовалась ведьма.

- Магловское изобретение - небольшой компьютер. Так же может использоваться как телевизор, в общем ящик...

- Минерва прервала: «Ящик с движущимся изображением. Кстати, я смотрела немного у Ары Фигг».

- Очень хорошо. Вывод - Минерва МакГонагалл немного смотрела телевизор.

Наконец, мы сели на кровать и стали смотреть первый фемслэшный фильм «Mädchen in Uniform».

Через несколько минут просмотра, Минерва тихо сказала: «Моя Мануэла».

Я сразу же ответила: «А ты - фрейлейн фон Бернбюрг».

Девочки ложились спать, а перед этим фрейлейн целовала каждую в лоб. Настала очередь Мануэлы.

- О, Мерлин, это взаимно, - сказала Минерва, когда девочка уже легла спать.

- Конечно, взаимно.

XXX

- Ну, что скажешь? - поинтересовалась я, когда мы посмотрели фильм.

- Замечательно. Очень похоже на нас.

- Кстати, Мануэла сказала учительнице о том, что, когда она уйдёт из школы, учительница будет целовать на ночь других девочек. Что это значит?

- Каждый день фон Бернбюрг целует свою любимую девочку. На пару секунд они прижимаются губами к губам друг друга. Вот так... - Минерва поцеловала меня так де, как это было в фильме. Всего пару секунд.

- Ich liebe dich (нем. я люблю тебя), - не выдержала я.

- Ich liebe dich, Гера. Вставай, нужно переодеться и пойдём завтракать.

XXX

- А сейчас пойдём на улицу.

- Не хочу в такую жару выходить из дома.

- Хорошо, тогда вечером ничего не получишь.

Вместо комментария я засмеялась.

- Что смешного? – поинтересовалась ведьма.

- Ты сказала, что я лягу спать и ничего не получу. Выходит, что ты - моя мама (в крайнем случае - бабушка), а я - твоя дочка или внучка, хотя последний вариант не принимается. Мамочка Минерва была у меня в Хогвартсе. Теперь - нечто большее.

- У меня есть для тебя сюрприз. Но для этого надо выйти из дома.

- Меня съедят комары.

- Это - ерунда. Меня бы они тоже кусали. Есть одно заклинание.

- А почему его не проходят на заклинаниях.

- Потом у Филиуса спросишь. Это - не моя специализация.

- Твоя специализация - две МакГонагалл?..

- Это - интересно, но в свободное время, когда мы одни. Я - трансфигуратор, ты - тоже.

Минерва произнесла «Antimosquitoes» и дотронулась до меня волшебной палочкой.

- Теперь всё в порядке.

Мы вышли из дома и мисс МакГонагалл сказала: «Давай руку, будем аппарировать. Сейчас никто нас не видит».

Через несколько секунд мы оказались около какого-то озера.

- Гера, что тебе нравится в Шотландии?

- Минерва, Хогвартс, татэн и Нэсси.

- Ты хочешь увидеть Нэсси. Мы находимся около озера Нэсс (Loch Ness).

- Ура! - закричала я и обняла Минерву.

- Чтобы Нэсси выглянул из озера, нужно позвать его по имени. Делать это может только волшебник или ведьма. Маглы его не увидят, потому что он - келпи и маглам показываться не желает.

- Нэсси, вылезай, - позвала ведьма.

Через несколько секунд из озера выглянуло существо, очень похожее на дракона.

- Здравствуй, Нэсси, - поздоровалась Минерва.

Я заметила, что Нэсси улыбнулся.

XXX

Мы вернулись домой перед обедом.

Прежде, чем есть, я рассказала анекдот: «К жителю Глазго приходят гости. Они их приглашает войти. А житель Эдинбурга интересуется: «Надеюсь, вы уже пообедали?»»

- Зачем это рассказывать перед обедом? Лучше вот это: «Один магл-иностранец в пабе интересуется, когда появляется Лохнесское чудовище. Официант отвечает: «Обычно, после пятого стакана виски, сэр»».

Замечательный магловский анекдот. Мы-то знаем, что Нэсси существует.

XXX

После обеда я пошла в спальню, потому что мне надо было кое-что взять. К тому же, я надеялась, что Минерва пойдёт со мной и тогда... Я не смогу выдержать. Мисс МакГонагалл не сможет тоже.

Если это сразу не произойдёт, то я знаю, что нужно сделать.

Я поняла, что иду в спальню не одна.

«Очень хорошо. Осталось самое простое».

Я взяла то, что мне было нужно и убрала в карман.

Я внимательно посмотрела на ведьму.

Дорогая, что ты хочешь?

Я ничего не ответила.

Минерва была не готова. Ничего страшного. Если я начну, то сделаю так, что мисс МакГонагалл не сможет остановиться.

Я встала сзади ведьмы. Потом я обняла её и сомкнула руки на животе.

Я почувствовала, что мисс МакГонагалл убрала мои руки и повернулась ко мне.

Я поняла, что Минерва _хочет_.

Мы почти одновременно прижались к губам друг друга.

Я нарочно решила прервать поцелуй, когда почувствую возбуждение Минервы.

Неожиданно я прервала замечательный поцелуй.

- Зачем? - с грустью спросила ведьма.

- Не «зачем», а почему. Ты утром сделала то же самое - довела меня до нужного состояния, а потом прервала замечательный поцелуй. Я действую также, Мина.

Мисс МакГонагалл приподняла мою футболку. Естественно, в такую погоду под ней ничего не было.

Ведьма произнесла заклинание и футболка осталась приподнятой.

«Сейчас что-то будет...» Я не успела подумать дальше. Минерва положила руки мне на бёдра и стала нежно их гладить.

- Подожди немного... пожалуйста...

- Зачем? - усмехнулась ведьма.

- Пожалуйста... Мина.

- Ну, что ты хочешь? - Минерва прекратила свои замечательные действия.

- Я произнесла заклинание и футболка ведьмы тоже стала приподнята.

Я начала гладить бёдра любимой. Минерва продолжила свои действия.

Мы стали перемещать руки выше, не переставая гладить друг друга.

Заклинание было замечательным. Чем выше мы гладили друг друга, тем выше приподнимались наши футболки.

Мисс МакГонагалл собиралась переместить руки чуть выше, но перед этим спросила: «Хочешь, чтобы я?...»

- А ты?

- Дааа... - одновременно ответили мы.

В следующее мгновение наши футболки оказались на стуле.

Минерва сняла обувь и легла на кровать.

- Иди ко мне, любимая.

Я сняла ботинки и присоединилась к прекрасной шотландской ведьме.

Я нависла над мисс МакГонагалл и положила руки ей на грудь.

- Gorgeous bhean... (англ. и гэльский яз. - шикарная женщина)

- Я - тоже. Минерва дотронулась до моей груди. Ложись.

Я легла рядом с ведьмой и посмотрела на неё.

Мисс МакГонагалл была возбуждена больше меня.

- Начни, дорогая.

Я немного сжала грудь Минервы и услышала её стон.

- Ты хотела этого? - спросила я и повторила недавние действия. Только это было немного сильнее.

- Больше... Гера...

Я гладила и сжимала. Я слышала стоны ведьмы.

Я нарочно остановилась, но руки не убрала.

- Твоя очередь. Я _тоже_ хочу. А то я обижусь.

Минерва сжала мою грудь. Сначала слабо, а потом сильнее.

- Ооо... Больше...

- Да? - прошептала ведьма.

Мисс МакГонагалл продолжала гладить, а потом поцеловала меня между сосков.

- Ещё... Мина...

- Минерва подняла мою юбку и погладила между ногами через трусы.

- Там?

- Нееет... Выше...

Мисс МакГонагалл стала снова гладить и сжимать мою грудь.

- Теперь пора одеваться, - сказала ведьма и взяла футболки со стула.

- Согласна. Но, наверно, ты хочешь это? - спросила я и провела рукой по голой спине Минервы.

Мисс МакГонагалл положила футболки на стул и, одновременно, застонала.

Потом я повернула ведьму к себе и обхватила руками её грудь.

Я посмотрела на Минерву и поняла, что м**ы** закончим не скоро.

Потом я убрала руку, подняла юбку ведьмы и погладила между ногами через трусы.

- Ооо...

- Если хочешь, чтобы я сделала это снова, сними юбку.

Я сняла юбку с ведьмы и положила одежду на стул рядом с футболками. Я снова медленно провела между ногами Минервы. Я делала это одной рукой, а другой провела по груди.

- Не прекращай...

Я перестала гладить между ногами. Вместо этого я поцеловала Минерву между сосков.

Ведьма сразу отреагировала на мои действия громким стоном.

Я медленно провела указательным пальцем от живота до груди. А потом погладила пальцем между ногами...

Я поняла, что больше не могу ждать. Я была возбуждена от того, что прикасалась к Минерве.

- Мина... пожалуйста...

Мисс МакГонагалл сразу же выполнила мо просьбу.

- Сначала сними юбку. - С этими словами Минерва раздела меня и я оказалась в одних трусах. В тот день на мне были трусы, которые едва доходили до середины живота.

Минерва провела рукой между моими ногами.

Я сразу же застонала от чудесных прикосновений.

Ведьма стала гладить между ногами немного быстрее.

Потом Минерва раздвинула ноги и провела рукой по моему центру. Даже через материал... Это было так прекрасно...

Ещё вчера я не могла представить, что Минерва будет делать _это__._

- Дааа... Ооо...

- Может, ты хочешь кое-что ещё?

Не дождавшись моего ответа, Минерва провела пальцем вокруг сосков, а потом немного их сжала. А после этого... Минерва нежно поцеловала каждый сосок.

Я выгнула спину в ответ на прикосновения.

Оказалось, что это было далеко не всё...


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6 «Mischief managed» («Шалость удалась»)

Минерва делала это языком...

- О, Мерлин... Ооо... дааа...

Ведьма лизнула левый сосок, а потом правый. В следующее мгновение мисс МакГонагалл стала проводить языком вокруг каждого соска.

Я снова выгнулась и громко застонала.

- Я знала, что ты хочешь большего.

Я посмотрела на Мину и увидела желание.

- Гера... Сделай это...

Я дотронулась указательным пальцем до соска ведьмы, но потом убрала палец. Я хотела увидеть реакцию.

- Ты обещала...

- Я уже начала.

Я поцеловала Минерву в губы. Почти сразу наши языки встретились.

Я хотела чувствовать язык Минервы не только на своём теле, хотя там это было слишком возбуждающе.

Я прервала поцелуй, чтобы сделать кое-что ещё.

Я нежно провела языком вокруг сосков. Я нарочно делала это долго и медленно, чтобы возбудить любимую ещё сильнее. Я дразнила кончиком языка самый центр соска.

Я услышала стон возбуждённой ведьмы.

Я поцеловала между сосков, а потом - грудь. Я по очереди прижалась губами к каждому соску. Потом я сделала что-то более возбуждающее. Мой язык делал _такое_, что я возбуждалась тоже.

Я провела языком по левому соску. Медленно, выше... Я коснулась языком тёмного центра и мой язык стал двигаться выше. Потом я сделала тоже самое с правым соском.

Я посмотрела на Минерву. Ооо... мне это нравилось. Мина была почти голая. На ведьме были короткие трусы, которые мало что скрывали. Мои трусы скрывали больше.

«Это не честно», - подумала я.

- Мина, посмотри на меня.

Минерва пожирала меня взглядом.

- Я через пару минут вернусь.

- Не уходи...

- Когда я вернусь, ты будешь рада, что я уходила.

Я оказалась в ванной, в руках у меня было то, что весьма отдалённо напоминало трусы. Этот кусок ткани мог прикрыть только самый низ. Другая часть трусов - тонкие верёвки, которые должны были удерживать ткань на теле. А сзади там почти ничего не было. Если не считать широкую полосу, которая прикрывала только самую середину.

Я быстро вернулась в спальню и легла на кровать, расставив ноги.

- Ооо... Мне это нравится, - прошептала ведьма.

- А так? - спросила я и легла на живот.

- Да. - Минерва не выдержала и стала массировать мои ягодицы своими длинными пальцами.

- Стоп, - выдохнула я. Я переоделась не для этого. Я должна продолжить. Итак, на чём я остановилась? Грудь... Хорошо, теперь ниже.

Я провела рукой от шеи до самого низа. Я раздвинула ноги Минервы, а потом стала гладить самый центр. Вверх-вниз, круговыми движениями, слева направо и обратно.

- Наслаждайся... - прошептала я.

- О, Мерлин, - только смогла сказать Минерва, когда я закончила.

Я обняла Мину и погладила по голове.

- Мы должны подготовиться к тому, что ты будешь преподавателем.

- Шалость удалась, - ответила я.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Дорогая, что мы сказали родителям? А что на самом деле.

- На самом деле - взаимная любовь. А то, что между нами происходит - это удовлетворение наших желаний.

XXX

После ужина мы начали готовиться к моему первому учебному году в качестве преподавателя.

- Пойдём в библиотеку, - сказала Минерва.

- Ты думаешь что я смогу готовиться, когда рядом будет бессчетное количество книг?

- Сможешь, дорогая. Стеллажи, рядом с которыми мы будем сидеть, я прикрою специальными досками. Всё будет хорошо.

- Тогда ладно.

- О, Мерлин, Минерва, у тебя дома филиал Хогвартской библиотеки? - Я стояла на пороге очень большой комнаты, которая была полна высоких стеллажей с книгами.

- Начнём с того, что _в нашем доме_ есть книги, которых не может быть в Хогвартсе.

- _У нас есть книги, которых нет в Хогвартсе?_

- Конечно. Гера, подойди к самому первому стеллажу у левой стены.

Я подошла к нужному стеллажу и стала смотреть, что там было.

- Магловская магия, - произнесла я через минуту. - Линдгрен, Пуллман, Толкиен, ле Гуин, Барри... Ничего себе!

- А следующий стеллаж?

- Christopher Columbus (Христофор Колумб), - не выдержала я, когда увидела магловскую литературу, точнее, «Маленькие женщины» Луизы Мэй Олкотт.

- Джо-зе-фина! - сразу же сказала Минерва.

- Прости, тётя Марч.

- Мина громко засмеялась. Хорошо, Джо. Если я - тётя Марч, то где мой попугай и пудель? И где твоя крыса Скрэбл, которая жила на чердаке в доме Марчей?

- Крыса была, - сообразила я. – Её (вернее, его) звали Скабберс. Но в итоге, оказалось, что это был предатель и в будущем, то есть уже в прошлом, слуга дьявола. А если говорить по-честному, ты - Марми Маргарет Марч. Но, естественно, ты во много-много раз её красивее.

- Марми, которая в детстве была похожа на Джо?

- Ты - Джо?

Christopher Columbus, почему ты мне не веришь?

- Теперь верю.

- Конечно, я была не совсем как Джо. Я была более послушной. Но в остальном... Ум, причёска, обучение детей, умение играть в спектаклях...

И, конечно же, что?

- Ты тоже писала рассказы? - очень удивилась я.

- Да, Джо написала три рассказа, которые помогли семье Марч в трудное время. Луиза Мэй Олкотт сообщила только их названия. Третье название - «Проклятие семейства Ковентри» мне понравилось больше всего.

- И ты написала этот рассказ, - подытожила я. - А «Рука призрака»?

- Увы, нет.

- Хорошо, Марми. Джо напишет этот рассказ.

- Договорились. Но сначала - подготовка к учебному году.

Мы остановились около одного из стеллажей.

- Здесь то, что нам нужно.

- А зачем тебе «Трансфигурация для маленьких»? - удивилась я.

- Ты думаешь, что я родилась взрослой женщиной, в длинной мантии, с пучком на затылке и строгим выражением лица?

Я прервала: «Неправда. Ты не всегда строгая. Зачем ты мне улыбнулась, когда я смогла трансфигурировать полспички»?

- Может, я уже тогда в тебя влюбилась, - сказала мисс МакГонагалл и улыбнулась. - Когда-то я была маленькой. Я пошла в школу до второй магловской войны в...

- ... 1931 году, - закончила я. - До второй Мировой войны у маглов ты успела окончить школу.

- Я старая, Гермиона. Мне будет в этом году девяносто лет.

- Ты выглядишь почти в два раза моложе.

Я не могла выдержать. Я не могла просто стоять рядом с любимой. Я притянула Минерву к себе и поцеловала прямо в губы.

Мисс МакГонагалл ответила на поцелуй. Ооо... Мне это очень понравилось.

Совсем скоро я приоткрыла рот, чтобы наши языки встретились.

Минерва нарочно не спешила коснуться моего языка своим. Но, когда это произошло...

Это был замечательный поцелуй... Нежный и, одновременно, возбуждающий...

- Это - чудесно, Гера.

- Согласна, - улыбнулась я.

- А теперь нужно заняться делом. Но сначала... Минерва взяла палочку и произнесла несколько заклинаний и прикрыла стеллажи, которые будут нам видны. - Чтобы ты не отвлекалась.

- Спасибо, дорогая.

- Мисс МакГонагалл достала из ящика письменного стола толстую тетрадь.

- Что это? - поинтересовалась я.

- Мы сели на диван, который стоял в углу библиотеки.

- Ведьма дала мне тетрадь и сказала: «Это - планы первых уроков твоей Минервы. Давно это было...»

- В декабре 1956 года ты стала преподавателем вместо Альбуса. Армандо Диппет больше не мог преподавать, поэтому его заместитель, Альбус Дамблдор, стал директором.

- Альбус предложил мне должность преподавателя почти сразу после моего тридцать седьмого дня рождения, а черед два месяца я стала профессором МакГонагалл.

- Спасибо, Мина. - Я обняла Минерву и прижалась к ней.

- Диппет был инициатором того чтобы я стала преподавателем.

- Конечно, где бы он нашёл волшебника или ведьму, кто так хорошо знает Трансфигурацию?

Когда я открыла тетрадь, я испытала совершенно новое чувство. «Великая Минерва МакГонагалл» отдала бывшей студентке свои планы уроков? Ладно, не только бывшей студентке, но и, как оказалось, дальней родственнице.

Мисс МакГонагалл как будто продолжила мои мысли: «Я бы отдала тебе не только планы уроков, а всё, что угодно. Я так сильно люблю тебя».

- Когда ты любишь кого-то очень сильно, то тебе от него ничего не надо, кроме него самого, - сказал какой-то магл.

Я читала тетрадь, в которой были не только планы первых уроков Трансфигурации. Это было что-то среднее между планами уроков, советами начинающему преподавателю волшебной школы Хогвартс и даже... личным дневником. Да, Минерва открыла мне свою душу. Эта тетрадь не могла сравниться ни с одним планом (даже подробным), даже если бы этот план был написан самой Минервой.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7 «More than Teacher» («Больше, чем Учитель»).

Я не знала, сколько прошло времени. Меня вообще не волновало, что скоро нужно идти спать.

Неожиданно, Минерва забрала у меня тетрадь и отложила в сторону.

- Гера, уже поздно. Скоро двадцать три часа.

- Я не думала, что прошло так много времени.

- Было бы сейчас не так поздно, я бы тебя не отвлекала. Честно говоря, мне самой понравилось.

- Что именно? - поинтересовалась я.

- Один российский магл сказал: «И в общую тетрадь можно вписывать собственные мысли» (1).

- Ты имеешь в виду, что дала мне не только планы первых уроков со своими комментариями?

- Дело не в этом. Мне было очень приятно смотреть на то, как ты реагировала на мои записи.

- И как?

- Ну... В общем тебе понравилось.

- Я это и так знаю. А было ли что-то ещё?

- Мне показалось, что тогда ты могла бы создать Патронуса.

- Да. Мина, ты открыла мне свою душу.

- Раньше я не была уверена, что кто-то будет читать эту тетрадь. Но уже несколько месяцев я знаю, что ты - единственная, кто должен прочитать то, что я писала в тридцать семь лет. Эти записи настолько личные, что я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё их читал. Да и вообще, кому это интересно?

- Мне, - сразу же ответила я. - Спасибо за всё, Учитель.

- Учитель? - удивилась мисс МакГонагалл.

- Учитель и даже больше... Мама, - тихо произнесла я последнее слово.

- Почему любимая? - удивилась Минерва. - Ведь...

- Плохие люди, так сказать, продают душу дьяволу и ничуть об этом не жалеют. Я продала свою душу. И покупатель был не против... - Я улыбнулась и посмотрела на самую дорогую женщину.

- Но... с мамой не может быть того, что было и есть между нами.

- Я знаю, но мне всё равно. Конечно, есть что-то большее. Но не сейчас.

- Сейчас пора спать, моя вторая половина. - С этими словами Минерва встала с дивана. - Идём?

- Ты имела в виду то, что сказала?

- На сто процентов и даже больше. Думаю, следующим летом я повторю свои слова. Но... Нет. Я скажу кое-что другое. Я спрошу тебя... Ладно, пора спать.

- Хорошо. - Я встала. - Не забудь взять тетрадь.

- Нет. Ты возьмёшь её. Навсегда. Она всегда будут твоя. Планы уроков преподавателя Трансфигурации можно прочитать в любых старых брошюрах. Но того, что написано в этой тетради, нет нигде. Только тебе я открою свою душу. Если мы сейчас пойдём в кровать, то я скажу тебе кое-что ещё...

Я взяла Минерву за руку и мы пошли в спальню.

XXX

- Что ты хотела сказать? - с нетерпением спросила я и подвинулась к Минерве.

- Я тоже кое-что продала. Тебе. Это было совсем недавно. Это случилось в тот момент, когда я пришла к вам домой и поцеловала тебя.

- Так? - спросила я и прижалась губами к губам удивительной ведьмы.

Минерва ответила на поцелуй...

Я приоткрыла рот и почти сразу наш поцелуй углубился.

Я не могла думать ни о чём. Я могла только чувствовать.

- А что ты сказала о маме? - спросила Минерва, когда оторвалась от меня.

- Зачем ты прекратила?

- Хорошего понемножку.

- Ну, как хочешь... О маме? Что я о тебе говорила?

- Вот именно, обо мне. Почему?

- Мы уже об этом говорили. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы так было. Это желание слишком сильно. Ты прекрасно знаешь.

- Когда-нибудь будет кое-что другое.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что родители сразу узнают о том, что ты имеешь в виду?

- Нет, они узнают об этом постепенно. Я понимаю, что сразу о _таком_ говорить нельзя.

- Главное, что я _тоже_ кое-что тебе скажу следующим летом. _У нас дома_.

- Раньше я думала, что нужно рассказать, что мы - родственники и совсем-совсем немного про наши отношения. И не упоминать даже об одной кровати.

- Согласна. Но _сейчас_ мы должны кое-что продолжить.

- Кое-что? - переспросила Минерва. - Что-нибудь большее, чем было недавно, мисс МакГонагалл?

- Спроси у себя. Ты - мисс МакГонагалл, а я... сама знаешь.

- Конечно, знаю. Ты - Hermione Jean McGonagall, моя родственница. Я очень сильно люблю тебя. Абсолютно неважно, где ты родилась и кто по национальности. В данном случае, главное - твой характер, привычки и то, кем бы ты хотела быть.

- Mo ghoal ort (2), Минерва. - Ты, как всегда, права. - Я _хочу_ быть Scottish bhean (3). Это возможно?

- Mo ghoal ort, Гермиона. Почему это не возможно, если мы почти всё время будем жить в Шотландии? За исключением пары недель, когда мы будем жить у твоих родителей в Англии.

- Это - возможно! - обрадовалась я.

- Конечно, - улыбнулась Учитель.

- Мы должны закончить то, что начали...

Минерва обняла меня и прижала к себе. Это было огромное счастье - лежать в объятиях самой дорогой женщины на свете.

- Моё желание, которое казалось несбыточным, осуществилось.

- Гера, о чём ты мечтала?

- Я хотела быть с тобой. И это произошло. Мы вместе. _Ты_ сделала первый шаг.

- Я не выдержала. Я _тоже_слишком сильно хотела, чтобы мы были вместе, моя Scottish bhean.

Через несколько минут я поняла, что хочу спать.

- Спокойной ночи, дорогая.

- Спокойной ночи, Гермиона, пора спать.

XXX

Я проснулась через несколько минут после Минервы.

- Ну, что? - спросила Минерва.

- В каком смысле? - не поняла я.

- Например, что сегодня будем делать?

- Как это «что»? Я буду готовиться к занятиям. С добрым утром, дорогая.

- С добрым утром, Гера. Отлично. Но только вне нашего дома. Сядем на скамейку и я тебе помогу с подготовкой к занятиям. А, кроме этого, нужно будет аппарировать в Министерство, чтобы ты была официально с нашей фамилией.

- Вторая Руфь Джемисон.

- Тогда я - Иджи Тредгуд. Я имею в виду миссис Тредгуд, которая в конце фильма «Жареные зелёные помидоры в кафе «Полустанок»» почти призналась, что она - Иджи Тредгуд. А в книге, увы, было по-другому.

- Откуда ты знаешь? Минерва, скоро ты скажешь, что умеешь пользоваться мобильным телефоном. И я не удивлюсь.

- Ладно, про обычные телефоны я слышала, что такое мобильные не знаю, но это не важно. Скажи, ты знаешь, что главное в этой книге, не считая того, что надо хорошо относиться ко всем хорошим людям, не зависимо от их национальности, вероисповедания, цвета кожи и положения в обществе?

- Фемслэш. Это - самое главное в книге / фильме после того, что ты сказала.

- Иджи Тредгуд и Руфь Джемисон. Эвелин Кауч и миссис Иджи (или Нинни) Тредгуд. Я смотрела фильм у Арабеллы Фигг. А книга есть у нас дома. Думаешь, я могла бы пропустить _такое_? Так сказать, низкорейтинговый фемслэшный любовный роман (помимо всего остального).

- Теперь понятно. В общем, на сегодня у нас дел хватит.

- Я знаю, что у нас есть дела, но в данный момент... Можно заняться этим немного позже. Мы вместе всего лишь третий день. Мы очень долго этого ждали. Причём, мы не знали что обе хотим быть вместе.

Я не стала возражать, потому что я пока не хотела вставать. Я хотела, чтобы было что-то ещё...

XXX

(1) И в общую тетрадь можно вписывать собственные мысли. - Эмиль Кроткий

(2) Mo ghoal ort (Gaelic (гэльский яз., Шотландия) - Я люблю тебя)

(3) Scottish bheah (Gaelic) - шотландская женщина


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8 «Hermione Granger? Who is it?»*

* «Гермиона Грэйнджер? Кто это?»

- Мисс МакГонагалл, ты хочешь играть в игру «Ответы на вопросы»? - спросила Минерва. - Вопросы могут быть самые разные. Но каждый участник, в данном случае - ты и я, должен отвечать честно.

- Конечно хочу! - обрадовалась я. - Ты - первая.

- Ну... Ты предпочитаешь лиц женского пола?

- Так не честно! Ты прекрасно знаешь. Уж не мужчин точно. Конечно, женский пол. Мой вопрос... Ты любишь пучок на затылке?

- Do I Scottish bhean or who? (английский и гэльский яз. Я - шотландская женщина или кто?) Я очень люблю пучок на затылке. Мой вопрос... О! Твои любимые животные, например, летучие мыши, не так ли?

- Да. Откуда ты знаешь?

- Задай мне этот вопрос.

- Ты тоже? Дааа! - «Что бы спросить?» - подумала я. - Так... Английская королева Елизавета I в восемь лет решила, что никогда не выйдет замуж. А ты?

- Очень давно, так давно, что и не вспомнить. Не позже, чем Элизабет, это точно.

- И у меня примерно также.

- А как же Рон?

- Это - твой вопрос?

- Да.

- Друг - это совершенно не то, что муж или жена. Друг - не тот человек, с которым хочешь провести свою жизнь.

Минерва улыбнулась.

- Что бы ты хотела, чтобы произошло сейчас из того, что случится в будущем?

- Первого сентября я буду представлять нового профессора Трансфигурации, Hermione McGonagall. Мне интересно. Как отреагируют студенты на мои слова. Конечно, я скажу, что, оказывается, ты - моя дальняя родственница. Кроме этого, я хочу снова лечь в свою старую кровать, в которой я спала, когда была преподавателем Трансфигурации. Если будущая хозяйка этой кровати разрешит мне лечь вместе с ней...

- Я не разрешу лечь? Ха-ха-ха! Я не разрешу лечь отдельно от меня, это - правда. Но почему в моей спальне? Ты имеешь в виду, что спальня профессора Трансфигурации находится высоко в башне и туда никто не придёт? Кроме этого, в кабинете директора висят портреты с бывшими директрисами и директорами и эти «люди» могут увидеть и рассказать всей школе про наши отношения. Хотя, надеюсь, в спальне директрисы нет ни одной рамы от портрета?

- Нет. Но, как ты понимаешь, разницы особой нет. Если влететь в окно спальни на метле (когда будет темно и нас никто не сможет увидеть), тогда никто ничего не узнает. Не хочешь когда-нибудь попробовать?

- Может быть... Это будет интересно. Можно будет вместо метлы использовать дезилюминационное заклятие. Так намного проще.

- Согласна, профессор, - сказал Минерва. - Так намного проще и быстрее. Не нужно ждать темноты. Но, в любом случае, нужно делать это очень редко. Ты представляешь, что будет, если кому-нибудь понадобится моя помощь и, например, Помона, зайдёт в мой кабинет.

- Ты можешь выйти из спальни в кабинет и человек, который пришёл к тебе, не узнает, что в спальне кто-то есть. Но, вообще, лучше не рисковать.

- Я тоже так считаю. Какая разница, где мы будем спать - у тебя или у меня? Главное, мы будем вместе.

- И это никогда не изменится, моя дорогая Минерва, - добавила я. - Когда ты стала предпочитать лиц женского пола?

- До того, как я пошла в Хогвартс, я училась в магловской школе для девочек. Начнём с этого. В общем, можно этим и закончить. Например, Альбус был для меня Учителем и хорошим другом. Но не больше. Они предпочитал мужчин, мы - женщин. А как ты ответишь на свой вопрос?

- Первого сентября 1991 года перед дверьми Хогвартса первокурсников встречала прекрасная синеглазая ведьма. Я влюбилась в тебя в тот день. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ta mo ghion ort, bonnie Minerva McGonagall. (гэльский яз. - Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, красавица Минерва МакГонагалл.)

- Ta mo ghion ort, bonnie Hermione McGonagall.

- А это просто так. Почему ты прекрасная, Минерва?

- Я? Сейчас? Может быть в детстве, и то не знаю... Сейчас я кое-что покажу. Вставай.

Я вылезла из кровати, протянула руку Минерве и она тоже встала.

- Ты должна это увидеть...

- Что именно? - с нетерпением спросила я.

- Колдография. Мама, близнецы и маленькая я.

- Можешь не показывать.

- Почему? - удивилась ведьма.

- Например, поэтому. - Я порылась у себя в сумке и достала старый номер «Ежедневного пророка». Потом я открыла газету на нужной странице. - Это - та колдография, не так ли?

- Да... Но почему?

- Потому, что... - Я посмотрела на Минерву с огромной любовью, которую не смогли бы выразить никакие слова. - Я должна была узнать о самой любимой женщине всё, что возможно.

- А кто твой самый любимый мужчина?

- Спроси у себя. Близкие родственники в расчёт не принимаются. Ясно?

- Тогда - никто. У нас обеих.

- Единственное, что я хочу спросить... Итак, одна из нас задаст нам обеим вопрос. И мы должны будем написать ответ или взять в руки то, что является ответом. Главное, совпадут ли наши ответы?

- Это очень интересно... Если ты не против, я спрошу. Итак, любимый цвет... Ты будешь писать ответ или возьмёшь что-нибудь?

- Я даже знаю, что взять.

Через несколько минут у каждой из нас в руках была тёмно-синяя мантия.

- Почему?

- Гера, ты хочешь знать, почему мы слишком похожи? Всё очень просто. Если у волшебника и ведьмы рождается несколько детей, один или несколько из которых сквиб(ы), то происходит так... Первый волшебник или волшебница в поколении любого ребёнка-сквиба очень похож по мыслям убеждениям и т.д. и т.п. на последнего волшебника или ведьму в поколении любого ребёнка-волшебника или -ведьмы. И что?

- Так... Наш общий предок - Алистер Смит. Его дочери - сквиб Хелен и ведьма Маргарет, о чём ты уже говорила. Ты точно уверена, что ты - последняя в роду Мэгги?

- Если мы _настолько_ похожи, то я уверена на сто процентов и даже больше.

- Думаю, что близкие родственники не могли бы быть так похожи, - добавила мисс МакГонагалл, когда мы шли завтракать.

- Можно я сделаю кое-что, о чём мечтала на протяжении почти восемнадцати лет?

- Всё, что угодно, Гера.

Я обняла Минерву, потом немного наклонила голову и прижалась к Учителю.

- Это уже было.

- Я знаю. Но я хочу ещё, потому что об этом я мечтала с того дня, когда мы встретились.

- А о чём ты ещё мечтала, Гермиона МакГонагалл?

- Мы обе (думаю, ты тоже), мечтали быть с женщиной. Но, увы, я была слишком застенчивой и родители, сама понимаешь...

- Опять одинаково.

- Это здорово.

- Чем похожа Мартина Навратилова и красавица Доротея Вик? - спросила Минерва, когда мы готовили завтрак.

- Фемслэш. Мартина - лесбиянка. Дора - частично.

По-крайней мере, в некоторых фильмах. Минимум, в трёх. Да, а почему фрау (или даже фрейлейн) Вик была замужем всего три года? Мне кажется, по той же самой причине.

Наконец, мы стали завтракать.

- После того, как мы поели, я сказала: «Так не честно. Я должна тоже платить за еду».

- Если вы хотите платить за еду, профессор МакГонагалл, я буду высчитывать у вас из зарплаты. И это будет плата за еду за эти каникулы и летние каникулы следующего года.

- Ха-ха... - Хватит меня смешить - ха...

- Что смешного?

- Ты говоришь, что будешь высчитывать у меня из зарплаты деньги за еду в эти и в следующие летние каникулы. Как я полагаю, эти деньги будут в нашем общем _семейном_ бюджете. Всё равно, там будет вся моя зарплата. Поэтому от твоих высчитываний ничего не изменится.

-Я знаю. Но ведь это смешно. Ты должна привыкнуть, что твоя будущая жена - оптимистический пессимист. Такой юмор - это почти единственное, благодаря чему я немного оптимист.

- А наши отношения? - спросила я.

- Ещё недавно, увы, этого не было. - Но сейчас это - самое главное. Из-за этого я оптимист немного больше.

- Я тоже, но... - Я подошла к ведьме. - А так? - Почти сразу я обняла Минерву и поцеловала прямо в губы.

Мисс МакГонагалл в ответ обняла меня и продолжила то, что я начала.

Я не думала ни о чём. Я лишь могла делать то, что мы обе хотели. Мы ещё раз могли подарить себе частичку того счастья, которого были лишены столько лет.

- Кстати, откуда великая ведьма Минерва МакГонагалл знает про Вик и Навратилову?

- Великим волшебником был Альбус. Но не я. Откуда я знаю про Навратилову, которая предпочитала женщин и сказала об этом давным-давно? И фрейлейн Вик, которая была в браке с мужчиной всего три года и отдавала предпочтение лицам женского пола, по крайней мере, в нескольких фильмах? Лет тридцать назад я купила в магловском книжном магазине книгу на _эту_ тему. Эта книга о том, что некоторые женщины, понимают, что предпочитают людей своего пола и в итоге (немногие, но, тем не менее) находят свою любимую женщину. У кого-то долго не получается жить вместе, у других - наоборот.

- Значит, мы другие, - добавила я. - А о чём ещё эта книга?

- Однажды, я читала в какой-то газете магловскую песню, кажется, российскую:

«Люди встречаются, люди влюбляются, женятся.

Мне не везёт в этом мире, ну просто беда».

К сожалению, эту песню поёт мужчина, но в этом отрывке это не понятно, по крайней мере, для нас.

- Это здорово! А где сейчас эта чудесная книга?

Минерва нарочно немного помолчала, а потом сказала: «У нас дома».

- Урааа! - обрадовалась я. - А где именно?

- В библиотеке. На полках с книгами о персоналиях.

- Всё ясно. А как она называется?

- Это не важно. Она стоит на букву «Л».

- Естественно, - усмехнулась я. - Именно там она и должна стоять.

- Пошли одеваться, - сказала Минерва. - Потом мы возьмём в библиотеке книгу. Но придётся её оставить на первом этаже, в комнате, которая давно, во времена моего детства, была гостиной. После этого я возьму необходимые документы, которые вчера собрала. Следующее - мы должны будем аппарировать в Министерство Магии.

- Две или три аппарации? Мина, может лучше воспользоваться камином?

- Может быть. Но, если после путешествия по каминной сети мы окажемся грязными и не сразу очистим от золы наши синие мантии, то... В таком виде будет стыдно находиться в Министерстве. Хотя, есть Тергео. Ладно, если что будет не так, будешь сама виновата. Не переживай, я пошутила.

- Тёмно-синие мантии! Урааа! Отдел магического хозяйства, да?

- Да. Как ты знаешь, в этом отделе занимаются тем, что проверяют, в случае необходимости, старые и регистрируют новые волшебные дома и ещё много чего. Также в обязанности сотрудников этого отдела входит внесение изменений в личные документы. В нашем случае - изменение фамилии.

- А что делать с моей старой работой? - спросила я с тревогой.

- Не волнуйся, Гера. Я уже всё сделала, после того, как ты согласилась...

- С чем именно я согласилась? - Я соврала, что не поняла, что именно Минерва имела в виду.

- С чем? С тем, что ты будешь преподавателем. Я знала, что у нас в первые дни не будет много времени, чтобы заниматься важными делами. Вернее, времени не будет вообще. Так или иначе, но всё уже сделано.

- Спасибо, дорогая. Я, почему-то, даже забыла об этом.

- Не вини себя. Мы были очень счастливы, что, отныне, всегда будем вместе. А когда мы просто легли в кровать в первый день, я вообще забыла обо всём на свете.

- Взаимно, - сказала я, - когда мы шли в библиотеку.

XXX

Через несколько минут я держала в руках книгу, которая называлась «Two Females Together».

Мы взяли книгу, а потом оставили её на первом этаже.

Через несколько минут мы были полностью готовы и оказались в той же комнате.

- Порошок Фло, так?

- Естественно.

- Хорошо, я первая.

XXX

Вскоре мы прибыли в Министерство.

Я произнесла всего несколько заклинаний и наши мантии стали идеально чистыми.

- Ну, что?

- Ты победила.

- Это радует, профессор.

Потом мы поднялись (вернее, спустились) на лифте на нужный этаж.

- В Англии не так, как в Шотландии, - тихо сказала Минерва. - Из-за того, что здесь есть «five o'clock», работа заканчивается раньше на двадцать минут. Но в нашей Шотландии такого нет. Спасибо Мерлину.

- Не смеши меня, - тоже тихо сказала я. - Мерлин жил в Камелоте. Это - графство в Англии. Хотя _тогда_ об этом никто и понятия не имел.

- Всё. Пришли. - Мы остановились около высокой дубовой двери. Мисс МакГонагалл постучала.

- Войдите! - последовал ответ.

- Профессор МакГонагалл, садитесь пожалуйста, - сказала удивлённая ведьма, которой было около сорока лет.

Я села рядом с Учителем.

- Чем мы можем вам помочь?.. - начала женщина. - А это, наверно, Гермиона Грэйнджер.

- Да, но... Не совсем. - Дело в том, что мы с Гермионой - дальние родственники.

- Поздравляю! - сказала ведьма.

Минерва рассказала про нашу родословную, а потом показала колдографию.

- И что вы хотите, профессор?

- Две мисс МакГонагалл, - негромко ответил волшебник, который выглядел не старше пятидесяти лет.

- Да, - поэтому мы и пришли к вам, - сказала я и достала волшебный паспорт.

За несколько минут всё было готово.

Я забрала паспорт и прочитала то, что было написано под колдографией. - «МакГонагалл Гермиона Джин», - повторила я про себя несколько раз.

- Всего хорошего, - пожелали нам, прежде чем мы вышли в коридор.

- А теперь - домой... - прошептала я.

XXX

Вскоре мы были дома.

- Теперь ты официально мисс МакГонагалл.

- Если бы работники отдела магического хозяйства знали, что будет через год...

- Во-первых, они очень удивились, что я пришла к ним. А когда они поняли, _с кем_ я пришла... Во-вторых, у них чуть глаза на лоб не полезли, когда я рассказала и показала.

- Если бы ты рассказала о будущем, то это было бы слишком. Поэтому моим родителям нужно будет говорить всё постепенно. Кстати, ты не знаешь, кто такая Гермиона Грэйнджер?

- Гермиона Грэйнджер? - удивилась Минерва. - Кто это? Я знаю Гермиону МакГонагалл.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9 "A tabby kitten and an adult tabby."

* «Полосатый котёнок и взрослая полосатая кошка».

- Хочешь почитать книгу или... У меня есть предложение.

- _Это_ лучше книги? - с недоверием спросила я.

- Кое-что - да. _Тебе это_ не может не понравиться. Мне это _очень_ нравится. Хотя заниматься _этим_ одной не очень интересно, хотя... Ладно, садись на диван и закрой глаза, через минуту можешь их открыть. Что будет дальше, зависит от тебя.

Я села на диван, закрыла глаза и стала ждать.

«Что Мина может сделать? Что?» Я думала долго, но так ничего и не придумала. Наконец, я поняла, что время прошло и можно открыть глаза.

- Ооо... полосатая кошка, - восхищённо произнесла я. Я слишком сильно захотела чувствовать и ощущать то, что могут чувствовать и ощущать только кошки.

- Подожди немного. - Я быстро превратилась в полосатого котёнка (который совсем скоро станет кошкой) и подошла к полосатой кошке.

- Здравствуй, Минерва.

Вместо обычных английских слов мы услышали мяуканье. Но мы всё понимали и могли свободно общаться друг с другом.

Я легла на спину и ждала, что сделает моя любимая. Я ничего не сказала, потому что знала, что Минерва _тоже_ не может сдержаться.

Кошка подошла ко мне и промяукала: «моя девочка».

Я подумала, что я _действительно_ котёнок Минервы.

- Ты готова, Гера? - спросила Минерва.

- Ты не понимаешь? - спросила я.

«Разве ты не знаешь?» - подумала я. - «Я всегда готова».

Мисс МакГонагалл ничего не сказала. Вместо ответа кошка стала меня вылизывать, как будто я была её котёнком.

Так и было. Почти.

Минерва впервые коснулась меня. Это было настолько чудесно - чем-то похоже на то, что было, когда мы были в человеческой форме. Нет. Честно говоря, эти прикосновения вызывали похожие чувства, но ощущения были совершенно другие.

«Нужно прекратить... Ещё пару секунд...» - думала я.

Наконец, я подумала: «Хватит, конец. Теперь моя очередь».

Неожиданно, я собралась с силами и повалила Минерву на спину. В следующую секунду я стала вылизывать свою любимую кошку.

Почти сразу я услышала тихое мяуканье, которое становилось громче, потому что я не хотела останавливаться. Я слышала те же звуки, которые недавно издавала из-за того, что делала со мной Мина.

Неожиданно, я прекратила свои действия и произнесла: «Догони, если сможешь».

Минерва два раза почти поймала меня. Но, в последний момент, я успевала увернуться.

- А теперь ты даже не захочешь убегать от меня, спорим?

Естественно, я поспорила, но почти сразу проиграла. Почему?

Полосатая кошка Минерва превратилась в синеглазую ведьму. Я не смогла сопротивляться.

Минерва села на диван, а я забралась к ней на колени.

Минерва стала гладить меня по спине.

«Почему это происходит со мной? За что мне это? Это слишком чудесно», - подумала я.

Я почти бессознательно стала мяукать от удовольствия.

Я спрыгнула с колен ведьмы на пол и вскоре превратилась в женщину.

Я подошла к мисс МакГонагалл и села рядом с ней.

- Теперь - моя очередь, - сказала я и провела рукой по щеке любимой.

- Это хорошо...

- Что именно?

- Сейчас - твоя очередь. Вот это.

- Ну, что, полосатая кошка?

- Если ты хочешь... - Минерва улыбнулась.

Она была настолько прекрасна, что я не могла ничего сказать. Я могла смотреть на ведьму так, как будто увидела богиню красоты. Впрочем, так и было. Рядом со мной сидела Минерва Маргарет МакГонагалл, самая прекрасная из всех, кого я когда-либо видела.

- ... я могу начать,- закончила ведьма.

- Богиня красоты, - тихо произнесла я.

- Я? - Удивилась Минерва.

- Это - моё мнение. Но это - правда. Не отрицай, пожалуйста.

- Не буду, - смирилась ведьма. - Вместо этого я ещё раз скажу спасибо за то, что ты меня так любишь. - Mo ghoal ort (гэльский яз. - я люблю тебя), - сказала моя любимая. Потом ведьма притянула меня к себе и поцеловала в губы. Мы не хотели прекращать...

Минерва стала потягиваться. Я воспользовалась этим и схватила ведьму за руки. Не сильно, но так, чтобы она не смогла вырваться.

- Поймала! - обрадовалась я.

- И что? - удивилась ведьма. - Если бы за этим что-нибудь последовало...

- Что именно? - Я догадывалась до того, что имела в виду Минерва, но хотела, чтобы она была первая.

- Хорошо. Трудно поверить, что ты не знаешь, что можно сделать. Ладно, повтори то, что я сделала совсем недавно.

- Но тогда мне придётся отпустить твои руки.

- Если ты не хочешь воспользоваться своим шансом, то не надо.

- Ерунда. Если ты думаешь, что я буду бездействовать, то ты очень плохо меня знаешь.

- Я даже догадываюсь, что будет.

Я ничего не ответила. Мне пришлось отпустить Минерву. Потом я стала потягиваться.

Ведьма почти сразу взяла меня за руки.

- Попалась, Гера...

Мисс МакГонагалл взяла палочку и произнесла заклинание.

Я поняла, что мои руки остались поднятыми, и я не могу их отпустить.

- Минерва! Что это значит?

- Это значит, что ты отказалась делать что-то подобное.

- Я об этом даже не думала.

- А я подумала. Может быть, ты сможешь сделать то же самое со мной. Может быть, потому что я буду следить за твоими действиями. Если я поддамся...

Минерва взмахнула палочкой и раздвинула диван.

- Итак... - Ведьма положила меня на кровать. - Хотела бы я быть на твоём месте.

- Можешь меня отпустить.

- Даже не думай. Я только начала и заканчивать не собираюсь.

Мисс МакГонагалл разделась и осталась в одних трусах.

- Теперь - твоя очередь, - сказала Минерва и сняла с меня футболку.

- И всё? - удивилась я.

- _Пока_ - да. Но _потом_ будет больше. Подожди немного.

- Ты говорила, что знаешь, что нужно делать. И?

- Хорошо. - Почти сразу ведьма обхватила обеими руками мою грудь.

- Ооо... - Я не ожидала таких быстрых действий. Но это было только начало.

Мисс МакГонагалл стала массировать мою грудь своими длинными пальцами.

- Хочешь ещё?

- Aww... да...

Минерва провела пальцем от шеи до самого низа, а потом другим пальцем провела вдоль края моих коротких трусов.

- Всё.

- Что? - не поняла я.

- Заклинание больше не действует. Теперь твоя очередь, Гера.

- Отлично. Только я буду действовать немного по-другому. Ложись, Мина. Так... А теперь... Я не выдержала и поцеловала Минерву в губы, но сразу отстранилась.

- И всё? - спросила ведьма разочаровано.

- Да, потому что я хочу что-нибудь особенное. Ведь сегодня мы _официально_ две МакГонагалл.

Я схватила Минерву за руки так быстро, что она не могла сопротивляться.

- Теперь я тебя никуда не отпущу, моя любимая.

- А как же спать?

- Спать можно и здесь, - усмехнулась я. Но, честно говоря, мы скоро устанем от этих игр.

- «Скоро» - это сколько?

- Максимум, час.

- Хорошо, спорим. Если через час десять мы будем хотеть ещё, то ты ведешь меня в магловский магазин завтра утром. А если я проиграю, то куплю тебе коробку «Шоколадных котелков».

- Согласна. Скоро мы узнаем, кто из нас выиграл. Только, пожалуйста, давай, по-честному.

- Конечно, а как иначе? - согласилась мисс МакГонагалл.

Через несколько секунд руки ведьмы приняли окончательное положение.

- Да, пока не забыла. _Если_ мы завтра пойдём в магазин, то мы будем Джин и Мэгги. Первые имена для этого не очень подходят.

- Ты права, - согласилась я.

Я села на кровать так, что ноги Минервы оказались между моими. Я посмотрела на будильник. Итак, время пошло.

Я отодвинулась назад и немного спустила трусы ведьмы. Совсем чуть-чуть, но эффект был очень заметный.

Я не выдержала и прикоснулась пальцем к только что открытому участку кожи. Потом я убрала палец и стала гладить в самом низу через материал. Сначала медленно, но вскоре я стала делать это быстрее и ещё быстрее...

Я прекратила гладить _там_ и добавила вторую руку. Я стала гладить каждый участок кожи, продвигаясь к великолепной груди.

Я посмотрела на часы и не поверила своим глазам. Прошло уже полчаса! Но я ещё не дотронулась до груди. Я поняла, что руки Минервы опять свободны, но сделала вид, что не знаю об этом.

Через десять минут я убрала руки от груди любимой.Неожиданно Минерва повалила меня на кровать и нависла надо мной.

Честно говоря, я была очень рада.

Мисс МакГонагалл перешла к ммм... действиям... Минерва опустила трусы так, что было прикрыто не больше трёх дюймов.

Я улыбнулась.

- Учти, ты была первая. Сама бы я это не сделала.

- Хорошо, что я была... первая. - Я не смогла нормально закончить фразу, потому что Минерва стала гладить меня над спущенными трусами.

Я в очередной раз смогла с трудом закончить сладкий поцелуй.

- Сколько прошло времени?

- Что?! Полтора часа. Но мы хотим ещё... Я проиграла.

- Я была почти уверена в этом, Джин.

- Мэгги, но... - Я поняла, что хочу есть. - Мэгги, я хочу есть.

- Хорошо, дорогая, через пять минут, а сейчас... (прим. автора - _ничего большего_, чем было до этого)

XXX

После ужина я, наконец, начала читать книгу «Two females Together» (прим. автора - я тоже хочу... _очень_).

XXX

- Ну, дорогая, ты проиграла. Следовательно, ты ведёшь меня завтра в магазин.

- Ага. Магловский магазин.

- Сейчас пора спать? - спросила я, когда мы лежали в кровати. В _нашей_ кровати. Какое счастье!

- Немного позже... - ответила Минерва и положила руку мне на грудь.

- Ооо... - выдохнула я.

- А завтра...

- Пожалуйста, не надо. Я очень хочу пойти в магловский магазин.

- Потому, что ты проиграла? - усмехнулась Минерва.

- Конечно, нет. Пойти с тобой... вдвоём. Если ты не перестанешь делать это, то... ооо... мы завтра поздно встанем.

- Какая разница?

- Очень большая. Я хочу как можно скорее пойти в магазин. И мне всё равно, что я проиграла.

- Хорошо, Джин. Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи, Мэгги.


End file.
